


How About This?

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But seriously it's Levi, Crackkkk, Eren's getting glasses, Fluffy, How fluffy can it get, Levi is an ass, M/M, They're both being dorks, Though he's sort of an all around ass, Wait couldn't you also say Levi x Eren like, and Levi don't give no shits, ereri, i think, in this at least, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern AU!)</p><p>After finding out he needs glasses, Eren asks his boyfriend Levi if he could drive him to the mall to get a new pair. Levi, the king of not giving a shit, agrees on the condition that the glasses Eren picks are something Levi likes.</p><p>But the almighty question is...</p><p>Just what does Levi like?!<br/>OR<br/>Eren and Levi go to the mall and Levi causes shit to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doujinbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/gifts).



> OMG! I was supposed to be writing another type of Ereri fic for the lovely doujinbag, but it's hard for me to try and write it for some reason, so it's still in progress. As an apology for the wait, I decided to write this for her.
> 
> Gomensai! >.:(

"So, do you think I'll look good in glasses?" Eren asked his boyfriend--someone who typically ignores most everything he says and does--nervously, slightly wary of his response.

Levi had no reply, he just kept his narrowed eyes on the road and didn't look away. It was probably a good thing, considering he might crash the car if he looked away for too long. Hange said something about Levi crashing into a McDonalds at 12 AM because he hadn't had tea for a week.

Needless to say, they tried to sue Levi, but he was like an everyday Chuck Norris, and could not be sued.

Eren was happy his boyfriend was Chuck Norris's maternal twin, but still. It could get him into trouble sometimes. For instance, Levi had randomly decided to kick the neighbor's cat because it rubbed against his leg. And well, the result wasn't pretty.

Long story short:The neighbor got pissed, tried to sue Levi, and Levi, in all of his Chuck Norris glory, somehow managed to avert the blame to Eren. Eren, who had no idea what the fuck was going on, ended up having to pay a heck of a lot of money.

And in the end, it was all because Levi had some sort of war with an effing cat.

"Eren."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I hit that McDonalds?"

Eren winced. He said it so nonchalantly, like he hit McDonalds every day or something. Come to think of it, he probably did!

"Yes, why?"

"I did it again."

If you could insert sound effects into moments, a record scratch would've worked just fine right then.

"Why?!!"

"Because that cat was sitting in front of it."

"So you're saying you hit a building, knowing the risk that you'd kill people, just for some old fart of a cat?!!"

"He was my enemy. And you know what I do to my enemies."

Eren gulped. He sure did. One time, this random old man groped his ass. Levi didn't really have a fit, he just grabbed the nearest item (which, unfortunately for that old man, was a needle) and jabbed it into the man's eye.

Needless to say, Levi the Chuck Norris/Liam Neeson wonder almost got sued again. Luckily, his time, he didn't have to transfer the blame to Eren. All he had to do was stab the old man who sued him in the other eye.

"We're here." Levi announced, yanking the keys out of the ignition and kicking the car door open.

Thankfully, there was no car next to them, or else Levi would've gotten 'sued' again. Not that that could ever happen, because Levi always managed to work some sort of miracle.

As they entered the mall, Eren heard feminine sounding squeals and turned his head to see a bunch of girls rushing towards them. It was only embarrassing because of Levi's insanely short stature, considering the girls were looking down at him.

"He's so cute!" One of them squealed before patting Levi on the head, earning a glare from Levi. He hated being called cute, period.

"Is he your little br-"

But before the girl could finish, Chuck Neeson--I mean Levi, decided to tell the girl a little something. And considering his ass-y nature, he did it with extreme bluntness.

"Suck my balls, kiss my feet, I hope you catch a disease." And he said it in some sort of childish singsong way, if that wasn't enough.

This silenced the fan girls completely. They stared at Levi, long and hard. And he stared back at them, with that usual 'I don't give a fuck' face of his. He was really good at making that face, Eren had discovered.

In 5 seconds flat, the fan girls had bolted. Eren didn't blame them; he would've ran too. Faster, if that was possible. He looked down at his boyfriend, who had the ghost of a smirk on his face.

Sometimes, Eren thought Levi enjoyed being an ass.

"Let's go." Levi instructed, ignoring Eren's gaping face. He jumped his little self onto the escalator, and looked down expectantly at Eren, who was still gaping.

Finally, Eren closed his mouth and shrugged, stepping up a couple steps behind Levi. Their mall--or rather, the towns mall--was huge, so the escalator took awhile to get to the second floor.

And it just so happened, that more fan girls were on said escalator.

Damn it! Curse you Levi Chuck Neeson!

* * *

Alright, so here is how shit went down.

Levi--the insensitive shit that he is--kicked the fangirls off of the escalator. Needless to say, they're all in the hospital. Levi said he'd send them all flowers, but Eren had seen him glancing at a prank store which sold weeds.

Eren was more confused as to why there was a prank store in the freaking mall. What if you were pranking some bitch, and you meet the bitch while you were at the mall? Shit was gonna go down, and damn, your goose was cooked.

Speaking of cooked goose, Levi had announced he was hungry, despite the fact that they'd only been within the mall's walls for 5 minutes.

"You go get something to eat, and I'll get my glasses." Eren offered, smiling before walking towards the glasses store.

WAM.

Levi Liam Norris had struck again!

This time, he'd actually hit his own boyfriend.

"No, I want to see what frames you'll pick." Levi said rather coldly, like they were talking about that cat he'd recently sent to the afterlife.

Eren winced as he pulled himself off of the ground, dragging his feet towards the store he'd originally set his eyes on. Levi didn't know the meaning of 'enough is enough' so he proceeded to kick Eren's ass every time he took a step.

 When they entered a shop, all of the girls immediately set their eyes on Liam--Oops, Levi. Bad habit of Eren's.

Eren quickly ran away from Levi in an effort to not witness the horror that was going to befall the fangirls, who had no idea what was about to go down. Seriously, did there need to be a billboard saying 'Don't fuck with Levi Norris Liam'.

All of a sudden, Eren heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor.

Oh Lord of Heaven.

Did Levi actually murder someone?!

 

 


End file.
